


A Christmas Carol (To the IJ style)

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: A Christmas Carol (2009), Impractical Jokers
Genre: Based in the book of Charles Dickens, M/M, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Don't worry,because soonly you guys/girls will know who of the jokers will have every role of the original characters in the story...
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano, Joe Gatto/Sal Vulcano, Slightly James "Murr" Murray/Sal Vulcano
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry,because soonly you guys/girls will know who of the jokers will have every role of the original characters in the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are some characters of the original book that I will not add (for some reason or not ...) !  
> I hope It doesn't bother that you guys,specially to the IJ fans...

There was once a young man who lived in a not-so-old building on Staten Island. He was very greedy,he hated Christmas and the joy of the people before this special holiday (not the Grinch). I mean that these person is …  
-Hello! Merry Christmas!- A person told him with joy and greeted him,but Sal ignored him somberly.  
While going to the city,there was a minimum group of people singing Christmas carols,and Vulcano stared. The people fell silent,and when he left,people kept singing…  
It was Christmas Eve,Sal was counting his coins,and not far from his office was his partner and one of his best friends James Murray,who was writing something on his paper and tried to grab the carbon to light his fireplace and warm himself in his space,but his boss found out to him.

Until someone entered the door,and was his best friend and as his adopted brother Joe Gatto.  
-Hey buddy,Merry Christmas! And you too Murr!- Joe said happily to Sal and gave James a hug.  
-Rubbish!- Sal said contemptuously. -Now at these holidays,everyone greets each other and they say Merry Christmas!-  
-Look Sal,we know each other a lot of years and you know that I love you so much!-  
-I know,Sal...-  
-That's why I wanted to invite you to my special dinner for the holidays!-  
-I really don't want to go!-  
-But bud...-  
Sal couldn’t deny that at the bottom of his heart,he loved his blue-eyed man very much,but nevertheless there were things in which he would never agree with ####... -Joey,are you happy with what you have?- -Yes!- -Do you not like Christmas as before?- -Maybe! You celebrate it your way and I will celebrate it to the mine!- -Okay,but I see you don't like Christmas,but I'll say Merry Christmas again!- Joey insisted. And affectionately said goodbye to Sal and Murr with a friendly handshake. -GET OUT!!!- Sal yelled at the poor Murr. 

-And happy New Year!- With this phrase,Joey concluded his visit and closed the door,leaving Sal somewhat annoying.

The business was about to close,and the balding man was going to ask his friend for a favor.  
-Hey Sal,can I go home and ask for the day off to spend the holidays with my family?-  
-Grrr... Okay! But don't be late for work!- Sal required at his best friend.  
James went to look for his coat and left behind of his colleague,and Sal closed the door. He caressed affectionately Sal's shoulder,while he walked away. -Thank you!- Murray greeted him cheerfully,while Sal left away and didn't return the greeting.  
Behind an alley,in the middle of the street,James saw children sliding down the frozen path and he joined in having fun with them.  
-IN HONOR OF CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!- Murr exclaimed as he slid on the snowy sidewalk of the street and at the end of the game,he looked smiling and his cheerful face.  
\-------

Sal went to his mansion,which was also an old building. He opened the front door,entered his home and received a call,in which he decided to attend it.  
-Hello! Who are you?-  
-Hey! It's me Q,buddy! I found out from Joey and Murr about your behavior,and I began to think that if you are not the same as we met,something similar to an old man called Scrooge could happen to you!- The middle-aged man warned at !!!.  
-That name you mentioned is not from the book A Christmas Carol?-  
-Yes,it is! Moreover,I was feeling that something traumatic or bad happened to you if you don't change your attitude!...-  
-You think the same thing happened to Scrooge?-  
-Yes Sal! I'm not sure if you read the book but he was visited by three spirits after his business partner's ghost warned him to change his destiny,but don't worry buddy,he learned his lesson!- Q commented and made a summary to his friend.  
-I don't know if the same thing happened to him but before cutting,on the one hand I thanked you for your concern for me...!- Sal cut Brian's call and in turn had a few mixed feelings...  
He went to his living room,sat in a huge chair,looking at the fire in the fireplace and fell asleep. What he didn't imagine is that the same thing will happen to him as the greedy and bad Scrooge...


	2. The spirits in action...

He had fallen asleep in the living room,but to a few seconds;""" went to sleep in his room. As !!! tried to sleep there,### heard a noise and saw a light,until that light illuminated his face. He got up from his bed and saw a person with a light shining above his head...

-But ... but ... Who are you?-  
-I am the ghost of the past!-  
-Mmmm... remote past?-  
-No,from your past!-  
-Excuse me,but your face sounds familiar and you could turn off your bright light a little?-  
-Do you want me to turn off and not tell you why I came here!!!-  
-No,no,I'm sorry,I didn't mean to offend you!-  
-Well,I'll take you on a tour!-  
"" "got out of bed,but began to have anxiety before the odyssey.  
-Wait,I'm a mortal and if I go here I may fall!-  
-Do not worry $$$,I will protect you!- The silhouette that was someone known from the show of IJ,touched his chest with his hand that apparently had magic,so he could protect it from any fall or whatever... -Let's go...!-  
And the journey began,with "" "carrying !" " through the air,while" "" was frightened.  
During the tour,the place was completely snowy, until they stopped at a place that the &&& itself knew...  
-Oh God! I know this place!-  
-Did you get excited?-  
-No ...- Although he was delighted to see his city.  
-What you saw or what you will see are only shadows of the past,nobody can see or notice our existence... Let's continue!-  
Then they arrived at a house...  
-I really know this house!- And for his surprise, "" " discovered who was there was the same as a teenager with his best friend from many years ago: # # (" $$ was almost all dressed in white fiddling). -Hey buddy! Come with me $ "%!- -Fine! There I go!- His other two best friends "# $ were there with them and they were recording what their young boys were doing in that house. #"% took from of the back of !!! and put his leg right in the middle of his boy's body,while $ # "kind of laughed a little at it (>>> was dressed in a diver with light gray jeans)... -I see you like to see that memory,right?- // $ did not answer his question,but blushed a little and laughed slightly;while ### contemplated with his own eyes a good memory. Suddenly,that memory went out and another appeared (in a moment the spirit past fade away but within a few seconds #"$ reappeared). In the living room (it was not from the same house as the jokers were before) and the four best friends grew up. -Listen #$%,I know you found a bag of money or whatever,but I'm not the only one who noticed something...- -So?- -Yes! Not only me,but even !""" and ))) noticed your change!- -###,I didn't expect you to say something against my wealth!- -I think so...-

-Do you prefer money than your best friends?-  
-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!- /$# assured,while strongly supported his hand on his desk.  
-And so...?- When% # "was going to tell him something else,he was interrupted for $% & and appeared on the scene.  
-Let me talk to him,okay?-  
(&% gave up and the blue-eyed man accompanied him to the exit.  
& // he was alone with his best friend.  
-Do you want to sit somewhere else?-  
-Sure!-

The two boys ran the chairs and sat very close to each other.  
-===,""" just wanted to help you!-  
-I know ))),but...-  
-You still love us,right? And above all to me?-  
-=/$,I...-  
-You need time to make a decision,right?-  
-I suppose...-  
-I want you to know that despite of your new wealth and what you will do in the future,I'm sure that /// and """ will always be for you,especially me buddy!- ))) approached to ### and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek and left.

### stared a little perplexed at his man.  
-Spirit,don't show me anymore!-  
-They are memories of the past,they are what they are!-  
The spirit began to show him the faces of his loved ones that he saw in the past during the journey;and the young Cuban stared at those faces but couldn't stand it anymore.  
-YOU DON'T STORM ME ANYMORE!- ((( screamed and covered with a sheet to the spectrum but it was useless because === shot through the air and fell into his room.  
Until just the 12 bells rang again (this meant that another spirit would come to visit ///)...

Vulcano approached the door opened it and discovered that his other room is completely illuminated not only by the Christmas tree but by a hanging reflector and a torch held by the next spirit.  
-Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!-  
Sal stared sideways at the spirit.  
-I am the spirit of Christmas present! (Although in reality, not just any spirit but someone from the show's crew production)-  
-Hold my torch!- Sal paid attention to him,took the stick that held the torch and traveled without moving from his house,because the ground began to show the panoramic view of Staten Island.  
At first,Vulcano enjoyed the journey,seeing the different snow-covered places,the cross of a young and old Church greeting each other for the holidays or children playing in the snow... Until they made a stop at a home.  
-Well,we arrived at the house of a very special person that I know you love so much!-  
-Who?-  
-You'll know!-The spirit laughed a little.- It's your best friend Joe's house...! -  
Sal didn't expect that spirit to make a stop there...  
-Hey buddy!- &&& greeted to one of his best friends,while he opened the door.  
-Hey ///!-  
-How are you!-  
-I'm fine! And you &&&?-  
-I'm fine too!-

They both hugged each other,which """ looked sideways,as if he was jealous. And just in case,&& hit him with his torch on Sal's head,although he doesn't like it.  
-And you still think === will come to my Christmas dinner?-  
-I don't know... But I know that before I wasn't as reluctant as now!-  
=== stared at the floor...  
-What's wrong?- ### asked curiosity.  
-I think the fucking money got us away from him and the world and not everything in our relationship is like before...! And now I wonder if something happened to me, will ??? be there?-  
-Don't say that,ooo! He still loves you and I know he always will!-  
### tried to smile a little at the support of ///,until to his and Sss's surprise,the blue-eyed man began to feel strange...  
-I think I'm hot! It is not a joke...!-  
-I will take you to the kitchen and I will give a glass of water!- M... grabbed his best friend and took him very close to him to the kitchen not only to cheer him up but to make him better...  
The annoying expression of *** changed almost all by complete...

-Tell me what is a joke?- Sss chuckled but not to make fun of Joe but because he tried to put some humor to the unthinkable situation. Nothing is going to happen to Jjj,right?-  
-If this current memory remains unchanged,he could die...!-  
S++ covered his face with his hand as if he didn't want what he saw to happen.  
-Are you okay?-  
-NO! Besides,I don't want to lose my best friend and I still love Joey more than my fortune!-  
-Well you must prove it!-  
Until a noise was heard from someone who knocked on the door.  
-Who?-  
-Q!-  
-Oh!- Mppp opened it and received him with a warm hug to his best friend. -Come in,bud!-  
-Thanks buddy!-  
-How weird that Joey didn't answer the door!-  
-Something weird happened to Jpp!-  
-WHAT?-  
-Jjj and I talked about ll... And suddenly,he felt very hot and took him to the kitchen to give him something to make him feel better!-  
-Alright... I talked with S´´ but by the cellphone!-  
-And what happened?-  
-He did not assure me that he would come to Jp9's dinner!-  
-I wasn't sure either and I think that Jjjj was confused or excited because he wanted Sss to come to dinner!-  
Hearing Mppp's words,rrr looked with a distressed expression.  
-I would like to do with trial toast and how is Jdd?-  
-A little better I guess! I'm going to look for it and prepare the glasses,the champagne and a bottle of water!-  
-Okay MUUU!-  
He brought the drinks and Joey by his side and the three sat together.  
-Who wants to start with the toast?-  
-Me! I toast for Sss,because he is my best friend and for some reason I feel sorry for him and I love him!-  
TTT and Mmmm were speechless but agreed with their best friend's speech.  
-I love him too,even though his actions that were not always the right ones...!  
-I love him too,even though he pretends he hates me!-  
-Cheers! FOR UUU!-  
-FOR """!- The three boys shouted and raised their glasses.

-Let's go!- While """ was amazed and with his eyes open,the spirit took him as a kind of magic into a bell tower.  
-Are the lives of the spirits so short?-  
-My life in the world men is very short! It ends tonight!-  
-Tonight?-  
-Tonight,at midnight!-  
-Listen,the time is near!-  
-Forgive me,but there is something very strange that stands out behind your back?-  
-Now you will know it!-  
V++ turned around and didn't want to see what happened to ´´´ at that moment.-What the hell is going on?-  
-Look closely!-  
Sñl nodded as if saying no.  
-LOOK!-  
And when he saw what CJ showed him what was behind your back and shuddered.  
-Are they yours?-  
-No,these spectral are from man! Be careful of them!-  
And not only did a chime sound but the other eleven chimes,causing C´´ to weaken while S{{ covered his ears. When the last bell rang,CS got rid of even laughing,he vanished and S´´ was left alone in the bell tower. Until the shadow of ### stood out and the young Cuban boy discovered who it could be... -Am I in the presence before the spirit of what is to come?- The black spectrum did not respond. -Are you going to show me things that have not happened, but what will happen?- There was no response. -Oh spirit, I fear you more than any of the spirits who have visited me, but I know that your purpose is to do me good. I am prepared to accept your company. The night accelerates quickly, come on, guide me ...!- And the spirit of the future pounced on him, causing it to fall on the stairs of the municipality. -Calm down! You don't have to be alarmed!- Until he saw some millionaire people talking about someone in particular -Hey, they found out who died?- -Yes! I think I won't go to his funeral, unless it's cheap!- -Hahaha!- -He was very unpleasant!- -See you tomorrow!- The aristocrats said goodbye,belittling and referring to Vppp. -I already understood,I already understood... Who is the man who had a lonely and sad death...! Oh spirit,please show me who felt sorry for his death!- The spirit still standing almost next to him,until he transported him to a well-known house that he was before: JG's house The lights were off,the only thing that lit up the dining room were the candles and the fireplace (and the Christmas tree that turned on and off). -This was horrible!- Although he did not respond to M´´'s comment,his face reflected the sadness he had at the bottom of his heart. -I loved him with all my heart...-

### and M... tried to contain themselves and thought above all of %%%'s suffering until he appeared. His gaze was completely saddened and his eyes opaque;until that he appared.  
-I... I loved him...! My poor and sexy guy!- J)) broke down and both jokers quickly hugged him and kissed him affectionately.  
-We know it,we know it,we loved him too buddy!- B++ and J@@ said almost in unison.

S´´ watched that scene and could not believe it, although he felt touched emotionally. And regardless of anything and after seeing that his man walked away from his boys and headed to his room,S--- tried to reach him  
-Jhhh...- S-- just said,after trying to hug behind his best friend but it didn't work out. The blue-eyed man entered his room,was left alone and sobbed brokenly.  
V--- noticed something else while he was still a little shocked what he had seen: That there was a man covered with a sheet on the bed while G{{{ cried on his knees.  
-Oh spirit or whatever,before the end approaches,I need to know who is the one who was wrapped in bed?-  
The specter took him away from his brother dear joker like a whirlpool and transported him to the cemetery.

When the spectrum fell on the snow,he appeared behind poor S´´ and pointed to a grave.  
-Spirit,before I approach to this grave,I need to know who the hell it is from? And a question: Are these things that will happen or are they things that can happen? The paths that one takes foreshadow a certain end,but if one aparts from those paths,that end can change,isn't it,right?-

The ghost ran the snow with his black finger and revealed not only whose grave it was: SV...  
-Oh my God! So,I'm the man who lay in bed... That's why my best friend has suffered too much for me...- Sal pronounced in his saddened and repentant voice not only of what he had done for his actions but to the joker he most loved.  
Then the hand of the spirit ran more snow from the grave and revealed the date of birth  
-Spirit,or whatever your name,listen to me,I'm not the man I was...- S¨¨ said. -Why did you show me this if I still have hope?-  
The spirit still ran more the snow from the grave and almost revealed him the future date of death.  
-Spirit,tell me that I can alter these shadows that you have shown me,that if I change,they will do it too?...-  
The dark spirit showed him that he did not change his attitude would die in December on Christmas Eve as his grave said...  
-NOOOO,SPIRIT,PLEASE ...!- S}} tried to get away from the fateful event that would happen,running through the snow,but he stuck there even his legs. -Spirit,get me out of here,spirit...- V}}} implored desperately in the middle of the storm.  
Whether it is the work of the spirit of the future or not,the snowy ground where the young Cuban was still began to melt,forming a rectangular shape and left on the edge of the abyss...  
-SPIRIT,HELP ME!- When S{{{ looked down,he saw a grave and began to open alone,___ panicked. Under ground,he held onto a bad branch or bad grass so he wouldn't fall...  
The specter approached S{{ and showed a monstrous face (not his true face),frightening V--- and making him scream.  
-Spirit,I promise to honor Christmas with all my heart and I promise not to make the mistakes of the past again,especially I don't want to get away from my best friends and less at J}}},because you know what I really feel for him... And I also promise to keep the Christmas celebration alive all year. I will never forget the teachings of the past or the present or the future. I beg you,spirit,tell me that I can still erase that writing from that slab?- After asking that question,S}} observed that the specter extended his gloomy finger to hold it and a frightened scream,letting go himself of the specter's finger and falling into the void (without noticing that the ghost disappeared)... -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- V*** screamed,thinking that it would be his end,but he was wrong...


	3. The finale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,I will finish this parody of A christmas carol...  
> And right now I will reveal the names of the boys (surely you will guess what main or secondary characters,the jokers interpreted in this version that I did)...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Vulcano screamed,thinking that it would be his end,but he was wrong...  
Upon realizing,that he was in his room and entangled in his curtains or blankets and broke away from it,falling to the ground.  
-If this is still here,then I am still here! Phew,what a relief!- Sal sighed with relief and smiled with happiness...

After being visited by three spirits,Sal knew what he had to do:  
First,he went to change his pajamas and put on a red plaid shirt and dark blue pants and made a call to Murr (before Joe's special dinner was coming) and discovered on his cell phone that it was Christmas...  
The balding man didn't expect that sudden call but he didn't refuse to visit his best friend.  
-What's up Sally?- Murr asked,when he arrived to Sal's office.  
-I... I wanted to tell you to apologize if I was something hard with you or with the boys...-  
-Really?- Murr was surprised at this confession.  
-Sure...-Sal said and gave James an early gift. The brown-eyed young man opened the gift and cheered up animatedly when he saw that it was: An elegant shirt,with a bow and shimmer around!  
-THANK YOU SO MUCH BUDDY! - Murr expressed and hugged his brother tightly,while Sal was not so opposed to that demonstration of love. -I wanted to ask you: If you were going to Joey's dinner?- James asked before leaving the building.  
-I'll try!- Sal replied.  
James happily said goodbye to Sal and he returned the greeting  
Vulcano remained alone in the building but in making another call,this time to Q but before he went out to the street and greeted the people cordially,letting the Christmas spirit enter his life like never before and the people also greeted him.  
A false Santa Claus asked for alms for those in need and Sal saw him and left more than a few dollars to these sir and asked him for a favor. The stranger accepted but could not believe the amount of money the green-eyed young man donated.  
The choir sang but they sang quietly because they thought Sal would get angry but they didn't come to come,and the joker noticed that and helped finish his carol and tipped them. The choir was glad about it...  
Sal returned home not only happy with himself but with everything that happened today, he took out his cell phone and made another call.  
-Hey buddy? Are you there?-  
-Who speaks?-  
-It's me Sal!-  
-Sal? I didn't imagine you calling me. You called for us to discuss again and at on Christmas,right?-  
-No,Q! This time I wanted to talk to you before we can't!-  
-Why not ?-  
-Grrrmmm... Because it is possible that I will go to our friend's dinner!-  
-REALLY?- Q asked surprised at his partner's response. -Yes friend! But I need to ask you not to say anything to Joey, until I go to dinner personally, ok? -OK! In case we don't talk to each other or cross dinner, see you Sally! - Q said with a grin in a joke way -See you Q! Sal said, ending the call almost at the same time as Brian, and smiled a little Meanwhile,Vulcano went to one of his rooms,perhaps to think that he would tell Joey (either at Christmas dinner or in private) ... At night,before Gatto's Christmas dinner... (Almost all the events that the spirit of the present showed to Sal was about to happen,although the young man with green eyes had not yet arrived) -Hey buddy!- Joe greeted to one of his best friends,while he opened the door. -Hey Joey!- -How are you!- -I'm fine! And you Joe?- -I'm fine too!- They both hugged each other and entried to the house. -And you still think Sal will come to my Christmas dinner?- Joey asked. -I don't know... But I know that before I wasn't as reluctant as now!- Murr answered to his friend. Joey stared at the floor... -What's wrong?- Murr asked him curiosity. -I think the fucking money got us away from him and the world and not everything in our relationship is like before...! And now I wonder if something happened to me, will Sal be there?- -Don't say that,buddy! He still loves you and I know he always will!- Joe tried to smile a little at the support of Murr,until that the blue-eyed man began to feel strange... -I think I'm hot! It is not a joke...!- -I will take you to the kitchen and I will give a glass of water!- Murr grabbed his best friend and took him very close to him to the kitchen not only to cheer him up but to make him better... Until a noise was heard from someone who knocked on the door. -Who?- -Q!- -Oh!- Murr opened it and received him with a warm hug to his best friend. -Come in,bud!- -Thanks buddy!- -How weird that Joey didn't answer the door!- -Something weird happened to Joe!- -WHAT?- -Joey and I talked about Sal... And suddenly,he felt very hot and took him to the kitchen to give him something to make him feel better!- -Alright... I talked with Sal but by the cellphone!- -And what happened?- -You will believe this,buddy! But Sal said me that he will come to dinner!- Q said him softly. -ARE YOU SERIOUS?- James couldn't believe what Q told him. -And why you did say that quietly?- -Because our friend asked me not to say anything to Joey until he comes home...- -Okay bud,then I'll try to distract him with some topic of conversation!- -Right,I hope that this works!- Murr went to stay with Joey in the kitchen until he was better and distracted him in some way. While that the middle-aged man was waiting for Sal to arrive at dinner and Joe's house...

Until that suddenly,Q heard the expected visit... And he went to open and knew it was Sal,who finally arrived at Joe's house.  
-Hello Friend! You have come here!!!!- Q exclaimed of joy and went to hug him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
-Yes,it is!-  
-Shh! Don't make noise,because I didn't tell Joe that you would come to his dinner!- Q whispered softly to his friend.  
-Okay dude!- The green-eyed young boy answered to Brian quietly too.  
-I thought in an idea: Why you don't hide near your room,while I talk to Joe to surprise him?  
Sal agreed,got up the stairs slowly so as not to ruin the surprise and hid near the room of the blue-eyed man.  
-Murr,how is Joe?-  
-A little better,I guess...!-  
-Well,Sal had just come to the house!-  
-Really? Can I go see him?- Murr asked anxiously.  
-No,because I told him to hide near our friend's room and he is waiting for Joey to appear there!-  
-Okay buddy!- Murr agreed with Q's plan (specially helping at Sal to surprise to Joe),although just in case,the balding man went behind of Brian to see Joe in the kitchen. And they noticed that he was a little better than he was a few minutes ago. So they both took their best friend from where he was... -Hey Joey! There is a surprise above your room!- -And what is it,buddy?- -The only thing we know is that you would like in this Christmas!- James assured to his friend,smiling at Q;because they knew what they meant. Gatto didn't have many clues of his surprise,but determined,he got up the stairs,heading for the halls. He was about to reach his room,until Joey arrived at his room. And he noticed that the door was open and barely looked out and discovered what his surprise was: His best friend Sal... The blue-eyed man grinned as he hid for a second and instantly went stealthy to his room and positioned himself on the other side of the bed to surprise his soul brother. -Hey buddy...!-

Seeing his best friend come out behind him,Sal didn't imagine Joe would surprise him like that.  
-Oh my God Joey!- Sal was startled but he chuckled a bit.  
-Our friend Q told me that you came to my Christmas dinner,buddy!- Gatto looked and contemplated with his blue eyes at his sexy Cuban boy.  
Sal blushed by Joe's gaze. -Joe,I'm sorry if I behave like a jerk and I would not like to lose you!- Vulcano faced at Gatto,touching his shoulder and gave him a hug. -I would also not like to lose Q and Murr!- Joe didn't expect that reaction from Sal,but he smiled. -I don't want to lose you either,bud!- Joe whispered into Sal's ear,hugging him back. Until Q came and called them from outside the room. -Hey guys,the dinner is served!- He shouted at Joe and Sal and when they saw them together,the middle-aged man left almost making a grin. The two jokers got up from the floor of the room and left of the room to go the dinner,holding hands.

Q and Murr were near the table waiting for their two best friends for dinner.  
-Congratulations,buddy! - Q said smiling to Sal,when he went to hug him after seeing him and Joe together as before... Murr also did the same (he went to hug Joey and congratulate him too).  
And at last,the balding man went to hug Sal and Q went to hug Joe.  
Later,the four sat at the dinner decorated with ornaments related to Christmas.  
-Well guys,you wanna make a toast before Xmas arrives? -  
The other three jokers nodded...

-I will start!- Sal announced.  
His boys didn't expect that.  
-First,I wanted to apologize with Q and Murr for being so harsh and unfair to you...!-  
The balding man and the middle-aged man didn't imagine his best friend's speech at all,while Joe smiled him.  
-And I also wanted to toast for my best friend Joe Gatto!- Sal said looking towards Gatto,while he continued his toast. -I hope I never lose him too soon,not to Q or even to Murr! And I love you buddy!-  
-I love you too,Sal!- Joe said affectionately to his dear brother.  
For Murr and Q,this moment between Sal and Joe seemed 'em a bit cheesy but at the same time they were happy for them.  
-Cheers!-Sal concluided.  
-Cheers!- The other three jokers along with Sal said this phrase almost in unison.

-Well...- Joe said. -I will make the following toast! I... want to make a toast to Murr and Q and my soul mate and my boy Sal Vulcano!- While Joe shared his toast at the Christmas dinner,his two best friends paid attention to him and even Sal,who was looking at him smiling and in a moment he blushed a little.  
-Cheers!- Gatto pronounced.  
-Cheers!- Sal and the other guys repeated the same sentence that the man with blue eyes. After Joe's toast and speech,the balding man and the middle-aged man also made his speech and said his own words in his toasts,and after of that,the four had their drink (except Joe that he had a non-alcoholic drink),they toasted each other and began to eat dinner.  
The lights on the Christmas tree and the decorations were witnesses (for example,the rapprochement of the quartet) but also the house in a certain way was witnessed by the moments that occurred there (such as the reunion of Joe and Sal and the love and friendship between the four jokers) !!!   
And just the snow began to fall in the form of simple snowflakes on Staten Island and obviously at the house of one of the jokers...


End file.
